leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ratsedai/Custom Karma remake
Hi everyone. This is my first post, u can find mistakes here and there but just pls dont hate it too much My grammar is rather bad as im not a natural English speaker .As long as it is understandable pls bear with it. Jump to the point with this remake i want her not to be an item-dependant champion anymore. Stats |date = February 1st, 2011 |health = 70 |attack = 10 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 95 |hp = 410 (+86) |mana = 240 (+60) |damage = 50 (+3.3) |range = 425 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.3%) |healthregen = 4.7 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.65) |speed = 310 }} Changes : Dificulty : 80->90 I give Karma 9 abilities and you can only use 3 at a given time. It take some experiences to decide which to use thus i increased difficulty. Abilities health and Karma gains % MR penetration. |innatedetail = * Dont flame yet. I will nerf her damage and scale rate heavily below thus the current passive doesnt fit my new kit also the current passive boosts Karma's item dependant-ness. This will discourage buying Rabadon and Lichbane but still makes her extremely dangerous at low hp. Level 18 she will deal true damage at 29% hp. *'Note :' The bond's target and shield's target wont be healed |firstname = Heavenly Wave |firstinfo = (Active): Karma sends a wave of hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her.Has different effects depend on the numder of Mantra charges consumed. 1 Charge: Deal damage and heal for a based amount+3% (+1% per 90 ability power above 25) of health the targets are missing . 2 Charges: Double based amount+4% (+1% per 70 ability power above 25) of health the targets are missing .Reveals the arena for 7 seconds 3 Charges: Triple based amount+5% (+1% per 50 ability power above 25) of health the targets are missing .Upon cast restores allies's original stats then gives affected allies 35% tenacity buffs,and enemies a debuff that deal true damage each times they get healed,equal to 30% of the healed amount. Both last for 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 700 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' 60º |firstlevel = |firstdetail = . 2 Charges note : It will reveal the arena like pink ward not the units.Champions just need to get out of the arena to remain invisible, does not reveal wards. 3 Charges note : Up on cast it will restore all your debuffed stats . I.E : when you are under effect of Trundle's Q casting this will bring your AD back. The buff is tenacity it wont stack with Merc boots.The debuff will active response to life steal/regen/heal/spellvamp like ignite but after the target is healed Note : Heal based amount is divided by 3 Lowered Based damage (except lvl 1)and scale rate from 0.6 to 0.4 Increased range from 600 to 700 Increased CD at low level . |secondname = Spirit Bond |secondinfo = (Active): Karma creates a beam between her and an ally or enemy unit for up to 5 seconds. Allied anchors move faster and enemy anchors are slowed. The bond has different effect and colour depend on number of Mantra Charges consumed 1 Charge:' The movement speed modifier gains 40% bonus.(White to allies/Yellow to enemis) '''''2 Charges: The movement speed modifier gains 70% bonus.If the bond breaks(either cause of reaching leash range or target is stealthed/teleported,after 0.2 sec delay, Karma will be transported to the targeted unit's location. Deal same amount of bond damage in a small aoe.(Blue/Green) 3 Charges: '' Double the effect of the movement speed modifier.On ally cast Karma takes 25% of damage the target would take as true damage. On enemy cast transfers 5% of the target's total AD/AP to Karma per second. Enemies who touch the bond also get knocked back (Crimson/Black)'' *'Range:' 800 *'2 Charges AOE :' 200 *'3 Changes Knockback Range:' 200 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = 2 Charges note : Works like a forced flash. Karma will teleport to the unit's location not where the bond break even if the target is invisible ( brush,stealth)or Karma is disabled. Works on minions. Doesnt work if the bond's time runs out Note: ' Changed Leash range Lowered based damage from 80/125/170/215/260/305 to80/125/170/210/250/290 lowered Scale rate from 0.7 to 0.5 |thirdname = Soul Shield |thirdinfo = '(Active): Karma summons a protective shield on an ally or herself that absorbs damage for 5 seconds. 1 Charge: Deals a based amount + 20% of the shield's health as damage. 2 Charges: Deals a based amount + 40% of the shield's health as damage.Give Karma a buff last for 5 seconds. If Karma takes damage while she has the buff it consumes itself to reduce all Karma ability's cooldown by 2 seconds and gives her 1 Mantra charge 3 Charges: Deals a based amount + 60% of the shield's health as damage.As the shield hold silences surrounding enemies for 0.2 sec every 1 sec and stun them for 0.5 sec after 4 sec *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 650 (estimate) *'Radius of Damage AoE:' 600 (estimate) *'Radius of Silence/Stun AoE:' 250 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = 2 Charges note : Will active when Karma takes damage from Champion or turret only. Previous DPS on Karma wont trigger the effect either 3 Charges note : Enemies will be silenced from 0 to 0.2/1->1.2/2->2.2/3->3.2/4->4.2 and stunned at 4->4.5 will be total of 1 sec silence and 0.5 sec stun. Note : now shield only deals 60% of the health as damage at max. Made a based amount because i want the ratio to be as low as 0.5 but the based damage remain decent. * . |ultiname = Mantra |ultiinfo = (Active): Karma gains a charge over time and stores up to 7 charges. The refresh rate is reduced by cooldown reduction and does not progress when having max charges. . Reload begins when Mantra is activated, not when the charge is applied to another ability.Karma gains one third of her lvl x current stored charges as bonus Armor ' *'No cost *'No Cooldown:' |ultilevel = Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points. The time needed to load a charge is reduced at level 7 and 13. |ultidetail = . * You can active Mantra as many times as posible ( up to 8 at a given time with 40 CDR) it wont reset stand by time when u active another Mantra. When an ability is actived it will consume up to 3 charges. Not much diffirent from the current Mantra * .'''Note : '''Removed cooldown. Refresh rate reduced to11/10/9 from 30/25/20 .Increased max store up charge to 7.Added bonus AR }} Over all Her damage output is lowered by a noticeable amount but she be able to ignore alot of MR after level 13. Better sustain but smaller shield as in exchange . Actually you can still play her as an AP carrier if you take the risk and allway stay below ~50% hp. Her damage will be ridiculous and un-counter-able but you will die just from 1 normal attack. It is like Devil May Cry 3 heaven and hell mode xD.But then this will be the most level dependant champ surpassing Kennen. Only thing im not sure about is her Ulti has AR bonus. I really like the idea cast abilities and lose AR but it seems just a pure buff and sound OP. End I think a champ like this will be quite fun to play so just want to share this. Comments are welcome but not of anykind . P/s :I know this is poorly edited but it is kinda hard for me to find out how to use the editor so far. Pls bear with it Category:Blog posts